criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pekka-Eric Auvinen
|death place = Jokela High School, Tuusula, Finland |job = High School Student |status = Deceased |pathology = School Shooter Mass Murderer Arsonist |mo = Shooting |victims = 8 killed 13+ injured 4+ attempted |image = Pekka-Eric Auvinen.png }} Pekka-Eric Auvinen was a school shooter and mass murderer who was responsible for the Jokela High School Massacre on November 7, 2007, in Jokela, Tuusula, Finland. Background Pekka-Eric Auvinen was born in Tuusula, Finland on June 4th, 1989 to Ismo Auvinen and Mikaela Vuorio. Prior to the Jokela High School Massacre, Auvinen had no known criminal record. According to the Finnish National Bureau of Investigation, Auvinen excelled moderately in school and had plans to graduate in the following spring preceding to the events of the shooting. To some people, he was often regarded as a shy student who isolated himself from others and was prone to blushing when he was embarrassed. However, at the same time, it was believed that Auvinen was the target of frequent "long term" bullying. Several students reported sudden changes in Auvenin's behavior to a youth worker, stating that he acted threateningly and sworn to them that they would die in a "white revolution". According to one of his teachers, Pekka-Eric was a militant radical who had a peaked interest in both the "far left" and "far right" movements. Between the month of December in 2006 to the month of January in 2007, both of Pekka- Eric's parents attempted to get him some help for his anxiety and depression by referring him to a psychiatric outpatient clinic. The offer was refused due to perceived mild symptoms and they were alternatively given antidepressants to give to Auvinen before any attempts to hospitalize him. Auvinen has had numerous online aliases including two YouTube accounts under the handles of "Sturmgeist89" and "NaturalSelector89" where he would post videos of various school shootings and other violent incidents such as the Columbine High School Massacre, the bombing during the 2003 Iraq Invasion, the sarin attack on the Tokyo Subway, and the Waco Siege. Shooting In the months before the massacre, an American YouTube Vlogger by the name of "TJ Kirk" called the authorities in order to investigate a series of channels with content regarding school shootings which also included Auvinen's. However this drew the ire of the small yet vocal community of online individuals who idolized mass murderers including a female YouTube user by the name of "Robin McVeigh" (a nod to the Oklahoma City Bomber, Timothy McVeigh), who would routinely slander and attack users who disagreed with murder, threaten the lives of many YouTubers (including "TJ Kirk" and a female friend of Kirk's who warned him of the dangers) and claim that those users were bullying/harassing Auvinen. At the same time, Pekka-Eric began making preparations for the shooting by writing a manifesto in both Finnish and English and posting it online, acquired a permit to carry a firearm, and purchasing a gun and several rounds of ammunition. On November 5th, Auvinen went into the woods and recorded himself shooting apples as a form of "target practice" before posting the images/videos on the internet. On the night prior to the events of the massacre, Auvinen created several text files including a farewell message to his parents. When November 7th came, Auvinen never showed up for his first class at school and he took to surfing on the Internet instead. At approximately 9:33 AM, Auvinen posted a video onto YouTube which showed the Jokela High School across a pond before cutting to a reddish image of him pointing his gun at the camera. After 11 AM, he edited the video and sent a message to the school killings Net community; quoting that "history would be made that day". By 11:28 AM, Auvinen shut down his computer and proceeded to the school by bicycle. He arrived at the school at around 11:37 AM and entered the basement through a door just below the school canteen. At 11:42 AM, the massacre began when Pekka-Eric shot an upper secondary school student. Afterwards, he began to travel to the lavatories on the ground floor corridor. Several students were confused about what was going on. Others tried to call for help from the ERC. As this happened, Auvinen shot two other students. The school's nurse shouted at the students to leave the building before making a call to the ERC when she realized that a student had been shot. While the nurse made the phone call, Auvinen shot a fourth student before setting his sights on her. After shooting the school nurse, Auvinen shot a fifth student. At around 11:46 AM, six people had been killed within four minutes. A student entered the deputy head teacher's office to warn her that there was a gunman at the school. The deputy head teacher passed this message onto the head teacher, Helena Kalmi. At 11:47 AM, Kalmi made an announcement on the PA system that told the students to remain in the classrooms and not to leave. After the announcement had been made, Auvinen fired several shots in the corridors and shouted 'I'll kill all of you!'. However when he stumbled across the path of a student's mother who just happened to have entered the building at the time, he spared her. After this though, he attempted to enter a classroom on the ground-floor and shot through the door three times, injuring a student in the foot in the process. Auvinen ascended two floors up to the second floor and came across two students sitting on a bench within the corridor. One of them escaped, but the other was fatally wounded by Auvinen. At some point, Pekka-Eric sprayed a flammable liquid on the corridor wall and attempted to ignite it with matches, but ultimately failed. After the attempted arson, Auvinen descended to the corridor in front of the school canteen and attempted to enter, only to find that the doors had been closed and locked. He demanded to be let in before shooting through the doors and hitting several chairs. As this was happening, a group of people that were hiding in the canteen managed to escape through the other end and hid in rooms behind the canteen's kitchen. At around 11:54 AM, Kalmi and an education welfare officer exited through the ground-floor door of the old building and ran to the pond side of the school. Kalmi stopped between the school building and the pond to make a phone call. The education welfare officer left for a car next to the sports hall and proceeded to the end of the car park to guide rescue vehicles to the scene of the massacre. Just as he was doing so, Auvinen exited out of the exit below the canteen, cursing. This caused the education welfare officer to flee to the field. At 11:57 AM, Auvinen shot Helena Kalmi several times in the head. Later on, Auvinen entered the school again and ascended to the first floor. He attempted to enter the school faculty room, but to no avail. He then proceeded to a comprehensive-school classroom and entered through an open door. While he was there, Auvinen pointed his gun at the students, told them that there was a "revolution" going on and instructed them to start breaking things. When the students either refused or were confused about what was going on, Auvinen fired at a television set and the window within the room and left without firing any shots at the students. A few minutes past noon, Auvinen was roaming about through the corridor on the first floor in front of the school faculty room. Meanwhile, the first set of policemen and ambulances were on the scene near the inner court. When he saw this, Pekka-Eric tried to fire through the window at an oblique angle toward the direction of the inner court, but the bullet couldn't penetrate the glass. When this happened, he took up a position near the front entrance and fired two shots at the policemen who attempted to approach him and gave him orders to drop the gun at around 12:04 PM. After this, he proceeded to walk toward a lavatory next to the canteen. While inside the lavatory, Pekka-Eric Auvinen committed suicide from a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. Aftermath * Following the Jokela School Massacre, the Finnish police found 75 shell casings and 327 unused bullets and Auvinen's suicide note. * In April 2008, a 2,000-page police report regarding the shooting was released. * Flags were flown at half-mast. * Numerous individuals within both the Finnish government and many other governments outside of Finland ranging from Norway, Iceland, Ireland, the EU, Sweden, and Estonia have expressed their condolences for the families and friends of the victims of the massacre and condemned that very massacre. * Numerous copycat threats started arising in both Finland and Sweden. * The Kauhajoki school massacre transpired on the 23rd of September in 2008. Modus Operandi Pekka-Eric Auvinen shot up Jokela High School with a firearm that he purchased (a SIG Mosquito .22-caliber pistol) from a gun shop alongside 500 rounds of ammunition on November 2nd. Originally, he intended on using two different types of firearms ranging from a 9mm Beretta to a Ruger MK III .22 caliber pistol. However he settled on the SIG Mosquito when his application for the Beretta was rejected and the Ruger MK III was unavailable at the time of purchase. It was believed that Auvinen had been planning the shooting at the Jokela High School since March 2006. On the same day of the massacre, Auvinen sprayed a flammable liquid on the walls of a corridor within the school and attempted to set it ablaze, but the liquid wouldn't ignite. According to several sources ranging from Wikipedia to many videos on YouTube, the motive behind the Jokela School Massacre was Auvinen's disdain for humanity. Known Victims All of the following were victims of Jokela High School Massacre, November 7, 2007 Fatalities * Six unnamed students * The School Nurse * Helena Kalmi Survivors * The education welfare officer * Two unnamed police officers * Unnamed woman * Numerous unnamed students * 11 students and/or staff members On Criminal Minds While Pekka-Eric Auvinen has yet to be mentioned or referenced on the show, it is possible that he has been an inspiration for several unsubs including: * Randy Slade ("Painless") - Both were school shooters, posted their plans online, shot students with guns, spared someone (Robert Adams in Randy's case and a mother and several comprehensive-school students in Auvinen's), left messages for their families, and committed suicide after their massacre. Category:Stubs Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Real School Shooters Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Rampage Killers Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Real Life Narcissists Category:Real Suicides Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals